


ADSL

by kimikoroi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimikoroi/pseuds/kimikoroi
Summary: tfw ur sad and also gay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	ADSL

I tried to ignore the stares as I stumbled towards the last empty seat, my grip on the metal tightening as the carriage suddenly lurched forward and I lost my balance. By that point I was already in the middle of sitting down, so I didn't actually fall, just ended up pressing a little too close to the woman beside me. She didn't seem too bothered but bowed my head in a quiet apology and scooted myself more to the right.

I've always tried to make myself as small as possible when riding public transport, but this time I didn't have the energy to keep my legs tensed together and my shoulders hunched over. I just kind of flopped backwards into the cushion and let out a sigh as I began fiddling with the wires behind my face. 

Obviously I made sure not to damage it further, I didn't want to make this any harder to fix. I just liked the feeling of the rubber running back and forth underneath my fingernails. Although maybe that's a little weird to say. I doubt any human would express their delight in the feeling of their blood vessels rubbing against the most sensitive part of their skin. But no one else on the train seemed bothered so I continued until I felt my phone buzzing against my stomach.

I tried to smile in relief as I saw that it was James calling but I guess that wasn't possible in my current state. As I quickly pressed the answer button I glanced up at the map to make sure I had enough time before we went underground and saw that I still had at least five minutes. But of course that wouldn't matter if I wasn't able to make the phone call in the first place.

"Hiya James"

Oh thank god I could still talk.

"Uh yeah hiya. Listen you really need to explain to me what you mean because I have no idea-"

"My face fell off"

There was a short pause before he started firing questions at me at an alarming speed.

"Wait, you were being serious? That can't be possible, can it? What happened? Are you okay? You're just joking right? Your face hasn't really fallen off?" He stammered in a panic.

"Well there's definitely a face in my hands right now and if it's not mine then I think we might actually have a bigger problem" I replied.

I remember him telling me that I liked making jokes a little too much, but I had to pay a lot for the latest humour software update and I didn't want it to go to waste. But I did feel a little bad about making him worry so much.

"James listen, I'm fine. I just got in a little argument with some kids at school and it may have escalated a teensy bit and I kinda sorta got punched a couple of times but I'm still functioning perfectly so it's okay!" I said in the most reassuring voice I could muster.

While before there was constant rustling and banging in the background of the call, presumably from him pulling out all the equipment he needed to operate, the line now went completely silent. I felt somewhat nervous waiting for his response. I guess I wasn't really in the mood for another one of his motherly lectures.

When I heard him sigh I braced myself for what I thought was going to be another rant about how I need to keep myself out of trouble, but instead a much gentler voice came through the speakers.

"Well alright then, I'm just glad you're safe. You know if you ever need to come stay with me for a couple of days you can."

"Yeah I know," I replied, suddenly a lot quieter.

Both my hands were wrapped tightly around my phone now as I clutched it closer to my ear.

"I'll need both hands free to finish setting up so I'll let you go now. Bye Ari, I lo-"

Then there was nothing but a long ceaseless tone that I could feel ringing around the hollow space between my ears. 

Actually no, not ears, just audio input devices made to look like them. I didn't have fingernails either, they were really tiny bits of acrylic attached to the ends of my appendages to make me look less unsettling to the people around me.

Of course I didn't have a heart either, yet I somehow still managed to have all the horrible feelings that usually came along with one.

The train was a lot darker now, lit only by the flickering yellow-tinted lights that lined the roof of the carriage. Going out this late was really a pain but I guess I didn't have anyone else to blame. As it shuddered to a stop, I stood up, turned around to make sure I hadn't left anything on the seat, and then walked through the sliding aluminium doors into the crisp night time air. 

I didn't pay much mind to the thin golden strings being whipped against my hand in the wind. Some of them might have ended up snapping off and the occasional raindrop falling lightly from the churning dark grey sky couldn't have helped it's overall condition.

But it's alright, James was going to fix me.

I was going to be fixed and all better, and he was going to be the one to make me that way. Just like he always does.


End file.
